Rebirth
by Ke'die
Summary: Evential MastudaxLight and onesided LxLight Summery: When Light discovers Matsuda should have died aged 12, he belives the cop will be a in the way of his plans. Matsuda however has other plans. WARNING: Rated M for language, rape, gore and sex. Chap 3 Up
1. Rebirth

Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! The first chapter is nothing more then an introduction but they will get bigger as the story progresses Any way without further ado enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note I only own Evil Matsuda who will be in the next chapter.

-------------

Rebirth

-------------

In a dark cell 20 miles from the city of Tokyo, a prisoner clutched at his heart…

"The pain…make it stop." The voice cried, his breathing was ragged and irregular as pain shot in his chest and through his left arm as he writhed on his bunk "I'm dieing." The prisoner croaked to himself. Then as though he was a puppet on a string, he stood up with his arms in the air. "All hail our god Kira!" He shouted before falling limp onto a table, and died.

He'd suffered a heart attack, and was another sinner who had been judged by Kira.

-------------

Light Yagami leaned back on his chair a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked at the names he had written down in the death note as he slipped his pen bat into the pot where he kept them and stowed the small black notebook back in the secret compartment in his drawer "God I love that part." The brunette said with a smirk as Ryuk gave out his well-known delighted chuckle.

"Light-kun, can I ask you something?" The Shinigami asked as he reached out for a 'juicy' apple and took a bit. The brunette teen raised an eyebrow at this, as he turned in his seat with his feet so he could look directly at Ryuk.

"That all depends on the question, what do you want?" He asked before watching the creature eat the apple, wondering just what the death god wanted to ask. The dark Shinigami then stopped eating the apple for a moment so he could speak properly.

"That Matsuda-kun from that Kira investigation team…Do you notice anything strange about him?" Ryuk said as he finished his apple and then reached out for another. "I love these apples…So 'juicy'" The Shinigami added with a slight chuckle as he took a big bite.

Light blinked at this question surprised; out of the question's he'd mentally prepared for, he had not expected it to be one about Matsuda of all people. The brunette was silent for a moment, and then he chuckled in amusement as he stood up and walked to his bookcase. "Matsuda-san…Other than being stupid, slow minded, horribly kind and clumsy…what else could be strange?" Light asked as he picked out a random book and lay on his bed so he could read it and rest at the same time.

Ryuk then smiled in a sly creepy way, meaning to Light that Ryuk knew something that the brunette didn't. "Well…I forgot to tell you but since I can see when people die and such…" He muttered in a sly way which would pique as Light's curiosity..

The brunette glanced at Ruyk and saw the look before he focused back on his book "I know that much…get to the point Ruyk." Light said with a slight glare as he then started to read the book; even though he was a part of the Kira investigation team he still tried to keep up with his studies.

"Well…" The Death God said in a thoughtful way before he leaned against a wall and took another bite of his apple "He should have died when he was 12 years old…but suddenly his life stopped and started to up again saying that he won't die at all for a long time." Ryuk said as he then chuckled at Light's reaction.

Light Yagami stared at the Shinigami in shock; before he slammed the book closed shut and sat up glaring at the Death God. "He's what!?" He shouted before standing up and walking up right next to Ryuk. "How is that possible!? A human can't just regain more life just like that!" Light shouted angrily but was also quite shocked at what he heard and questions began running around in his head; Matsuda was meant to be dead? SO why was he alive? Could he even kill him with the death note?

The Death God just shrugged his shoulders not seeming concerned about the brunette's outburst and floated out of the room. "I don't know myself okay…in some rare occasions some people do get more life at the moment they are supposed to die…Mainly if their personalities change or if a death god had prevented him from dying by sacrificing their own life force." He muttered before disappearing.

Light Yagami then growled and in a show of irritation knocked his small jar of pencils off the table, where they landed on the floor with a faint rattling noise. Light sighed and get undressed before he got into bed and forced himself to go to asleep. He was pissed at the fact Ryuk didn't mention this before and that because he was tired and didn't want the questions now in his mind to keep him awake.

Turning on his back the brunette teen closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Malice

Back again sorry this took so long my editor Jade Queen of the Damned was being lazy in sorting this out, anyway I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Again I don't own death note, only Evil Matsuda belongs to me! He's my muse!

---------------

Malice

---------------

The next morning came and Light Yagami awoke in his bed as the first rays of sunlight filtered through his window, Slowly, his eyes opened as he sat up in bed pulling the covers over his chest as he put a hand on his throbbing head. "Damn it…a headache?" He muttered confused for a moment before the memories of last night flooded back into his mind. "Matsuda…." He said quietly as he remembered what had happened, and the headache was temporarily forgotten as he got out of bed.

Ryuk floated through a wall and he hovered until his feet hit the ground. He looked at Light and smiled. "Morning Light-kun." He said as he grabbed an apple from the pile that was in a nearby fruit bowl, and bit into it smiling.

Light looked at Ryuk and groaned softly " Ryuk…" He said before getting out of bed and pointing at the door. "Get out while I get dressed." He said not really liking the fact that the Shinigami was here while he was in nothing but his boxers.

Ryuk blinked and chuckled as he walked out of the room. "Alright Light." He said finishing the apple, throwing the core over his shoulder so it landed neatly in Lights wastebasket, before he turned and floated out of his bedroom door leaving him alone for now.

Light then sighed gently as he stood up and fixed his bed. He then walked to his wardrobe and opened it taking out his usual uniform of a white shirt brown pants and a brown jacket, he put them on and headed downstairs, after getting some breakfast, he slipped his shoes on, before he waved goodbye to his mother and sister.

As soon as he was a good distance away from the house he smirked knowing the death god was floating alongside him as he walked back to the Kira investigation headquarters "Ryuk…We are going straight to HQ to find out more about Matsuda" he said softly to the death god.

Ryuk looked at Light and smirked. "You seem happier than last night Light-kun…or were you just that pissed off?" He asked as they walked towards the HQ; no doubt Light father as well as the rest of the investigation team were already there having pulled another all-nighter to search though files of evidence and search for clues.

Light smirked the 'Kira' smirk as he walked to the front doors of HQ. "I'm still annoyed…and yet, I am happier Ryuk…This information on Matsuda might just help me get rid of L once and for all" He said before walking inside; Ryuk chuckled at that as he followed the brunette teen inside; humans like Light were rare, he was so interesting.

Light greeted the guard at the front desk before he took the elevator to the 40th floor where in investigation team was being held and walked through the doorway where the main investigation room was saw L there staring unblinkingly at the screens and the stacks of reports around him on the table while at the same time he occasionally took a sugar cube and added it to his coffee before he took a sip.

The brunette teen sighed at this before he smiled as he walked up to L and sat next to him as he booted up his computer "Good morning Ryuuzaki-kun…any progress with Kira?" He asked in a somewhat wanting to know tone of voice.

L didn't even turn his body to look at Light he just used his free hand to give Light a little wave in response to his morning greeting before he spoke to Light. "Nothing much as of yet Light-kun…Kira may be smart to evade me so far but I'm justice…I will win." He said before putting his thumb in his mouth and he nibbled on the nail.

Light gave out a small unnoticeable frown when he heard the word 'justice' from L, his eyes glowing a faint red as 'Kira' took form for a split second before 'I am justice Ryuuzaki, I am god and beware when my light of good shines down upon you' He thought in his mind before the red in his eyes faded and his face was relaxed.

When there was nothing more to be said between them they settled down and began working, it wasn't long until Matsuda walked into the room, and he gave out a long yawn. "Good morning Ryuuzaki-kun and Light-kun." He said tiredly as he went up to his little work area and started to look through reports of the criminals who had been killed by heart attacks for any kind of clue that could help capture Kira.

Light turned his head and looked at Matsuda with a faint friendly smile "Morning Matsuda-san did you stay here all night?" He asked, the dark haired man rubbed his eyes tiredly and merely nodded at the question before he turned back to his computer screen and carried on with his work. Light sighed and turned back to his screen his finger flying across the screen typing up a report for Watari as his mind wandered to what Ryuk had said last night. 'How could someone gain life?…it's not possible…and I wouldn't expect Shinigami to have loop holes…wait…' He thought and glanced at Matsuda more carefully. "Could he…." He whispered gently to himself before he excused himself with L as he stood up and went up to Matsuda.

L heard Light and turned to watch him though he wondered what was on Light's mind. 'I better be careful with Light-kun…he seems to be curious about something, and if he is Kira…that means that perhaps the burden of his killing is finally getting to him…' He thought before he pressed the intercom and ordered Watari to bring him some more strawberry cake before looking through the reports again.

Matsuda was too tired and absorbed in his work to notice Light walking to him so he just stopped for a second and leaned back in his chair, but only then did he notice Light walking closer to him. He gave out a faint blush as he waved. "H-Hello Light-kun…Anything you need?" He asked as he started to feel nervous for some reason he couldn't explain.

Light went right up close to him and stared into his eyes. 'What the hell are you Matsuda?' He shouted in his mind but only then did he notice something…something strange. Matsuda's eyes looked normal but Light could see a small amount of…Malice? No that couldn't be right with Matsuda, as he looked into Matsuda's eyes trying to see something else, if the mind was a black empty room…could it have something inside it? Light stared into his eyes some more until he then saw that black room of his mind but something made his eyes widen. 'What the…' He thought as he saw a black haired man sitting on the floor with his knees close to his chest. His mouth mumbling something which Light couldn't hear. But then everything disappeared all he could see now was that faint amount of malice.

Matsuda gasped and tried to go further back into his chair as he saw Light's face go ever close to his own. His heart raced as he then blushed a darker blush. "L-Light kun…." He said before pushing him away and gently patted his own heart. "Y-your making me nervous being so close to me." He muttered. Light blinked and pulled away, he hadn't realized he'd gotten so close to the other. "Ah I'm sorry Matsuda-san," he said softly as he moved away he looked back into Matsuda's eyes but it was gone now, all he could see in the other eyes was confusion. Matsuda just nodded and stood without another word before standing up and heading into the restroom to splash some water on his face.

Light was silent as he watched Matsuda leave; what the hell was it he'd just seen? Matsuda didn't have a bad bone in his, so why was there pure undulated Malice in Matsuda's eyes? It was confusing him. He sighed as he sat back down at his desk and tried to focus on his work, but Matsuda's eyes had unnerved him and he couldn't concentrate.

"Is something wrong Light-Kun?" L asked softly as Watari brought his Strawberry cheesecake and he cut into it before taking a bite, he was glancing at Light out of the corner of his eye analysing him.

Light pause din his typing for a moment as he thought about what he'd seen before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Ah Gomen Ryuuzaki-kun, I'm not feeling to well" he said softly as he glanced at L and gave him a small smile.

L though smiled slightly in return "If Light kun is Ill then you should go home and rest, the rest of us can cover for you" he said softly as he took another bite of his cake as he looked back at his screen. The brunette nodded "I think I'm just tired I should be back to help tomorrow" he said with a nod and a smile as he stood he said goodbye to his father before he left the room and took the lift to the bottom floor, before he headed outside.

Once he was outside Ryuk still followed him "Ryuk we need to talk about Matsuda" he said; his mind was buzzing with questions, why was Matsuda still alive? How had he gained more life? And what was with that dark look in Matsuda's eyes. The brunette sighed; it was better if he discussed this at home; at least his mother and sister wouldn't be there right now.

Ryuk merely chuckled darkly at this and smiled to himself; he couldn't wait to hear the others questions.

-----------

It's longer than the first chapter but it still short, hopefully the chapters will get longer as the story progresses! Until next time! God damn it Ebil Matsuda keeps telling me to do more even when I'm tired 

Ke'die


	3. Arrival

Morning came and Light Yagami woke up in his bed

Hey everyone! I love the reviews you give me but you don't give out very much which makes Ebil Matsuda very angry . So please do your reviews and enjoy my fanfic. Again I only own Ebil Matsuda not Death Note.

Arrival

Matsuda then stretched as he had been working for a whole two days straight so he could keep up with everybody else in the investigation but all he could do was read the reports of the people that died of heart attacks and also cases that Ryuuzaki believes was killed by Kira. "Ryuuzaki-kun…can I please take a break?" He asked as now every time he blinked, his eyes would close for a few seconds before he jerked himself awake again. God damn it he needed sleep but he didn't want to pass out during important work.

L or Ryuuzaki stopped his constant staring; nibbling of sweet tasting treats and looked at Matsuda. His black-bagged eyes just stared at the man before he swallowed his food and then replied. "Sure Matsuda…but just don't sleep for too long…and remember what a bed is so you can go on one before passing out." He said quietly before picking up a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly. He then looked at Matsuda once more. 'The main Kira suspect Light Yagami took a sudden interest in Matsuda and even went as far as looking directly into his eyes…Is it possible for Kira to control people just by staring at them…if that's so then most of the team could already be in Light's possession and my plan to capture him will be stopped and he will be the victor…I need to think upon this matter further.' L thought to himself as he then put another slice of cake in his mouth.

Matsuda blinked and quickly opened them as he glared at L. He didn't have to be so mean with his words. "O-Okay…goodnight Ryuuzaki-kun." He said as he walked into one of the bedrooms and fell on the bed quickly falling asleep. Though after his eyes closed. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he started to dream of catching Kira and making the world a better place as well as being a better detective than L.

L though was now incredibly deep in thought. In fact so much in though that even a fly landed on his nose and all he could do was stare at nothing. 'What can you do Kira….I know you can kill without being at the scene of the crime but you must have other abilities…well I can guess that you are able to even control people before they die which will always explain the strange ways some of them die…Hmm…There has to be a weakness…Well I know he needs the true name and face in order to kill but that has gotten me…what if he can kill just be seeing the face of the person he intends to kill…it would explain that this Kira would want to play around with his powers so he would keep me alive…but I've been doing well so I can't believe that he hasn't tried to kill me…." L continued to think away.

Light was now at home staring out of his window. If personalities could be shown then Light's 'Kira' personality would be would be glowing a blood red right now. A slight snarl on his face and his fists clenched; it was time he got answers from the only one who could give them to him "Ryuk! I demand answers!" He shouted clearly annoyed since he couldn't even begin to understand this new problem with Matsuda. His eyes glared at the Shinigami as he floated through the floor "I want you to tell me everything you know about fucking Matsuda right now!" He shouted demanding a worthy answer.

Ryuk just stared at Light Yagami and gave out a slight chuckle. "Trying to force me Light-kun won't work…I'll tell you in my own time not yours." He said grabbing that wonderful thing called an apple and took a huge bite from it. "Besides…I don't see how Matsuda could interfere with your plans anyways so why are you bothering with such a small petty problem?" He asked smiling.

Light punched a wall angrily and took a few deep breaths. "Listen Ryuk…I need answers…that Matsuda could actually foil my plans if he finds out…and if he has another side like you said and I felt then that side could be helping him…in fact I wouldn't be that shocked if that other side has even being helping that L from the start. I have to kill Matsuda right now…" His eyes closed. "But he will probably have a fake last name so that plan has already been fucked…"

Ryuk then stood up. "You could still go with the eye deal…you know…you could find his name and L's with just a glance…just say yes…" He said grinning now wondering if he would accept the deal.

Light chuckled and stared at Ryuk. "I said it before Ryuk and the answer is no…I'm not accepting something that will just get me killed faster…I need to life, a long life to make sure my perfect world becomes reality." He said sounding quite happy now when talking about his goals. "And I, Kira shall make it real…a world where crime has been extinct is only a stones throw away, and I have the stone right here." He said holding the Shinigami book known as the Death Note in his hand.

Ryuk's eyes fell on the Death Note and he laughed finishing his apple. "You treat it like a toy…yet you use it like a true Death God, Light Yagami…" He said before hearing Light's sister head upstairs. "Here comes that sister of yours…" He said before wondering what Light would do since he didn't have a lot of time to hide it.

Light Yagami smirked and opened his drawer. He wouldn't have enough time to put the Note in the safe place he made but he had a backup just in case. He took out a white cover and placed it the Death Note. Light knew that his first place to hide it would take too long so he made a cover for the Death Note in case he had to hide it in split seconds. 

Sayu came up to Light's door and knocked on it happily. "Hey Onii-san! I need some help with my math homework!" She said as she then opened the door and happily went up to Light. "So can you help me?" She asked though her eyes went to the notebook in his hand. "Hey you got a note book…cool where did you get it?" She asked before asking another question. "And umm…why do you look so annoyed?" She asked curiously; meaning the killing intent Light seemed to give off right now.

Light then backed up a little when his younger sister Sayu had gotten closer to him but he then looked at the notebook and sighed. "Sayu…" He sighed again before smiling and petting her head. "I'm just a little annoyed over some work that's all, come on lets help you with your mathematics." He said as he then pulled up a chair for his sister at his desk and sat down placing the notebook down and then waited for Sayu to sit down and show him what problems she had.

Sayu blinked and then groaned as she was petted but smiled happily. "Thanks Light-kun!" She sat down on the chair given to her and then took out the books and pointed to what she was confused or stuck on. 

Light looked at each question and answered them in a way so he didn't give out too much information about each one and then he kicked his sister out of his room quickly afterwards making Sayu complain. Light sighed and then sat down before writing a few names down in the notebook and then went to his bed. Damn this was getting confusing for the next future god of the world.

Though down in the Shinigami world. The almighty king of Death Gods had arose from his throne and walked up to one of the portals leading to the human world. The king saw a few shinigami watching the humans and found himself just standing and staring. "Matsuda Touta…" The king said quietly as all the Shinigami there gasped and backed away from the king as the king then leaned against the portal. "What will you do next…that offer from the past now brings me here to wonder what you will do now…now that you have awakened once again." The king said quietly though a smile appeared on his lips. "Show me what you promised…or I'll kill you here and now." He said before going quiet and just stared into the human world.

Though down in Matsuda's mind, that being in that room that could be in Matsuda's mind. The figure paced. "Only he can be Kira…he thought of everything but made many mistakes along the way…once I am free, I will show Kira the error of his ways…Only I can show him the true path of enlightenment through death…"

Finally the next chapter is done! For the love of god I need energy. I'm so tired T.T. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry. It will be quite action packed next chapter and please leave your reviews! 


	4. Author's notes

Hey people...sorry for not updating but trying to make an big action packed chapter is very hard...I got far but then I had many problems with my computer and accidently scrubbed the hard drive...so I'm being forced to start everything again...in fact the next chapter won't be that big...it will be around the same size as the last two chapters sorry guys and girls .;; T.T

Remember to check this once in a while for I may update it with new problems or good things.

I finally got my fanfic back from the computer I started it on so now I'm continuing the chapter.

Chapter: It's in now! Chapter four The Start is now up. Chpter five will be soon.


	5. The Start

**Rebirth**

**The start.**

This chapter contains scenes of a hot sexual nature... mainly masturbation...all those that hate sex...fuck you and read anyways for you will need to to understand the next chapter. Lolz sorry for being mean but some people just hate sex...I dunno why since I love it...mainly if it's two hot guys .

"It's here…The Start Of The End is here…" A voice muttered quietly. "Kira can be killed using my methods…Kira can be found with my eyes….I have a lot of good people watching me now and I must show a good performance." The voice muttered quietly. "Bloodshed…chaos…killing…the joy of slaughter…all of these I have and will need…for a grand show!" A black figure stood up until it started to slowly turn to mist.

Matsuda woke up quickly with a start. His body sitting up and he put a hand on his forehead panting heavily. He had the most strange dream. "What the hell..." He said quietly before he blushed faintly and he kept the covers over himself. His alarm going off just a few seconds afterwards and he groaned turning it off with a finger. Then he stood up with the covers around his body and he gave out what would be a yawn but he stretched at the same time making him moan out a little as he yawned. "Nhnnnnnnn..." He moaned out before he removed the covers and he then grabbed a clean pair of black pants and put them on before putting on his shirt and jacket. "I don't need a wash today..." He grumbled as he then walked out of the room and headed to The Kira Investigation building so he can continue to do his work.

L had fallen asleep with his eyes open as Mr. Yagami and Mogi was the only two working at the moment. They talked and shared coffee before doing more work. "I wish Kira would just give up already..." Mogi muttered as Yagami nodded. "We all want that but sadly I don't think he will." He muttered. "I know boss...but there is only so long we can work like this before we won't even be able to notice the small details needed to catch Kira." Mogi said to him quietly as Yagami nodded. "I'll see what I can do...a few days off would be useful." He said quietly.

Light Yagami was sitting down at this throne...wait this is a dream. Light Yagami was laying in his bed completely naked with the covers just showing his body but that's not the point. The point is that he is having a dream so lets continue with the drea. Light Yagami was sitting on his throne. The very throne that the Queen Of England would sit down on. Thousands of people on their knees with their heads on the ground showing their loyalty to this almighty god. A large picture behind him showing him sitting down on a white holy cloud holding a apple and handing it to Ryuk who was sitting down on a cloud of rot and despair reaching out to grab this blood red apple from the god's almighty hand. A smirk on Light's lips as he heard slight chain rattlings. L staggered towards the throne. His clothes torn and his body bruised. L's eyes dull and lifeless as he then sat down at the throne. His head looking up at Light only to see Light's hand go down. A weak smile on L's lips as he held the hand and licked at the fingers sucking on one of them gently. The god Light looked down at L and chuckled. "Ryuuzaki...such a dirty boy you are falling for your god like this." He said softly and evilly...wait...WHAT!?

Light woke up. His eyes wide and he started to pant gently. "What the..." He muttered quietly before a faint blush fell onto his face. "How in hell...did my dream turn out like that..." He muttered quietly to himself as he sat up against the head board of his bed and he then felt curious. He lifted the covers gently to only find himself...with an erection. A sigh came out of his lips and lungs and he then looked up at the ceiling. "Well...at least this stops me being Bi curious to just plain gay...or just Bisexual..." He muttered quietly to himself though his hand snaked down to his aroused member and he wrapped his fingers around it softly. "I better take care of it...nothing else to do." He mumbled as he started to slowly move his hand up and down. A quiet moan escaping his lips as Light then found himself masturbating. It didn't take long before he moaned a little louder and he felt the sticky white liquid cover his hand. He carefully slipped it from under the covers and he stared at the liquid. "L...you will lose...I swear it..." He said quietly as he then slowly with the tip of his tongue lick up and around his hand taking the white liquid into his mouth and he then swallowed. He didn't look affected by the salty taste and soon he just stared at the ceiling.

L's eyes then went wide and he clicked making a screen showing a newspaper cliping show up. His mouth turned into a smile. "Yagami-kun...Mogi-san...and the rest...look at this...a case quite close to ours." He said quietly as he started to bite his thumbnail. "I believe the contents can help us." He said as his eyes quickly looked at the writing memorizing it instantly and even got the cliping printed out for the rest. It was a case where a old man age 79 had found a strange notebook during world war 2. He said he saw monsters unlike anything you could imagine but the people that investigated him suddenly died of heart attacks. The main died 3 days after the start of the investigation by the same strange heart attack but also his home was burned down. The only real clues to how the deaths came to be were because of a strange material found in an burned drawer in his bedroom.

The group that was there suddenly gasped and all either looked at the screen or grabbed a sheet to read the information. Mr. Yagami smiled widely at this. "This is great Ryuuzaki-san!" He said loudly. "This is the best clue to capturing Kira!" He said happily smiling to the rest as they all woke up fully to cheer about this discovery.

L though rasied his hand. "Wait...this is a clue but maybe not about capturing Kira...it looks like it can help us discover how he kills...and if my ideas are correct it will indeed tell us who Kira is." He said with a smile on his face.

The group didn't calm down and Mr. Yagami stepped forward. "L...please do us this favour and give us a day off...just finding this after night after night is just too amazing..." He said quietly. "Just this one day so we can all rest and be able to find these facts for you instead of our tired minds needing you all the time." He told him.

L thought for a moment. "Even though I don't normally say yes to something like that...I do see that rest will benifit us all...so yes I will grant just one day of rest...use it wisely." He said before he went quiet and a small and quiet snore escaped him even though he had his eyes open.

--

Ryuuk found himself hovering above Matsuda's home. A cruel smirk on his lips as he went through the wall and he stared at Matsuda's home. He hovered around opening drawers and looking through them. "Not a single bit of you left is there...not at all you have been wiped clean from him and your own...his life." He said quietly as he then chuckled and found an apple on the bedside table so he took it and ate it happily. "Evil Matsuda-kun...make yourself come out now." He said before he hovered outside and back to Light's house.

Matsuda continued to walk through the streets. He looked at windows as he passed them but then...He walked too slowly along the road and had to jump to escape the car from hitting him. He gasped but he landed head first. "Ahh-!" His heart stopped for a second. A cruel smile appeared on his lips and he stood up. His heart started to pump again before he then cracked his neck and pushed off anyone wanting to help him. "Feels good...he looked after it for me...thank god...no...Thank you King Of Shinigami." He said quietly. His voice full of malice as an evil Aura escaped him which even made a small child cry her eyes out as he walked past her.

Light looked up at his window and he stared outside. A sudden shiver came over him as he put on his clothes. "What was that?" He asked himself as he stared at his own hand. It was shaking. "Am I cold...no that's not it...afraid...never...so what is this feeling?" He again asked himself before he just smirked. "Oh well...the excitement must have gotten to me." Light Yagami told himself as he then got out his death note and wrote a few more names into it.

Matsuda though stopped outside the Kira Investigation building with a smile. "For all your people watching me today...answer this...First I am hidden and then shown when the dark sun shows...I tick and tock in the underworld waiting for one important day...Shinigami watch over it now as the day comes...what am I." He said quietly before he stepped into the building though he blinked as he saw the rest of the team walk out of the building.

Mr. Yagami looked over at Matsuda and smiled. "Matsuda-san...we have a day off so do what you need to do before you can rest at home for a day...maybe even treat us to a drink or two." He said with a chuckle. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Matsuda thought it over but really he was wondering about this other male in front of him. 'Mr. Yagami...Matsuda worked with him...what would he say...' He thought to himself before he smiled. "Okay okay sir...just phone me when we go." He said before he walked deeper into the building.

Mr. Yagami blinked confused at Matsuda's answer. He suspected it was because of the tiring long days and nights L made them go through so he then shrugged it off and headed home after saying goodbye to the rest.

L was still happily asleep until Matsuda came into the room. L's eyes suddenly moved to show he was awake and he sighed quietly. "Matsuda-kun...what brings you here...Mr. Yagami should have told you that you have a day off..." He said quietly not really looking at the other male.

"But that's no fun." Matsuda said in a evil and sadistic tone of voice. "I won't be able to be with my best detective...Ryuuzaki-kun." He said wrapping his arms around L's chest. "I can't let that happen...I can't let my poor poor detective friend suffer alone..." He said quietly into L's ear before he even nibbled on it. "Isn't that true Ryuuzaki-kun?" He asked him. His hands snaking down to the rim of L's white shirt before lifting it so very slowly. "I want some fun...will you let me? 3" He asked.

L made no movement to stop him until the shirt was being lifted before he grabbed Matsuda's hands and gripped them to make them stay still. "I don't know what's wrong with you Matsuda-kun...but I can tell your not the Matsuda I know...who are you?" He asked quietly.

Matsuda blinked and laughed before he backed up. "I've already been found out...oh well...lets play a game...it's got to be a grand game...a big game...a powerful game that stretches to all the city...want to join?" He asked quietly crossing his arms around his chest.

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for not updating for so long I'm so sorry. I'm glad I have around 2000 hits though...it's awesome 3 I hope this chapter is good enough and sorry it isn't as action packed as I promiced. I do swear that after this chapter...more action will be in later chapters otherwise it will just get boring o.o.

Also this is unedited because my editor is a bitch...


	6. The First Level

**Chapter 5 **

**The First Level**

"So Ryuuzaki...want to be in my game?" Matsuda asked L. His voice full of glee. "If you say yes...you will enjoy it...and lets say if you do it right...everything will fall into place." He then said as he walked up to L and pressed himself close. "What do you say...wanna join?" He asked. Matsuda was going to enjoy this game..."lets say it's a game of snakes and ladders...you start at square one and work your way up."

L didn't flinch nor did he look different as this 'Evil Matsuda' pressed up against him and then a smile came up on his face. "Maybe I will Matsuda-san...it does seem intresting but I have to say...if this is just a way for Kira to kill more people...I'll kill you myself." He said quietly biting his thumb a little. "Now tell me...if this is square one what I do to move to square two?" He asked quietly. His eyes coldly staring Matsuda but even he felt a cold shiver of fear slowly going down his spine. "I don't know what has happened to you but I promice to set you free from whatever is holding you this way." L then told him.

Matsuda sighed and backed off. "You are so not fun half the time...so uncool and always straight to the point...do you ever take a rest?" He asked before laughing. "Oh well...just solve my riddle...Tick tock Tick tock...that's my song hear me chime...tick tock tick tock beware beware I'm quite a shock...I feel crowded I feel unsafe...Amongst all the items around me...tick tock tick tock oh look at me here is the big finish..." He said happily. "There is my riddle...this game can have as many players you want...though if you lose...65 of the total population of this planet will die...so try not to lose...and also your on a timer...starting in three...two...one...now." He said before he walked off laughing.

L's eyes widened at that. Now? right now? this very second in time? and what time did he have left? Too many questions! He calmed down. Where is the bomb? "I have to think...items...could be clothes...equipment...a shop...A big store...yes a big store will house many people...feeling crowded...hmm..." A sigh escaped him. "I didn't want to do this...but I'll have to show myself to Kira..." He stood up and just nibbled his thumb. "I'm sorry...everyone in this team...your not here yet if your not careful you will not be here no more." He then muttered walking out. Then he found himself outside. He never went outside much. Maybe because people always pushed him out of the way but really it was because he couldn't really think about a case when loads of sounds and voices bothered him. He walked barefooted towards Light Yagami's house. Then he knocked on the door. 'I didn't want to do this...' He thought to himself quietly. 'I've known you was Kira for a very long time...the rest of the team based that on just me needing someone to be Kira...but...I'm not stupid...I know you knew about the devices in your room which is why you acted like a normal teenage student...though you acted too normal...the fact you once read a over 18 magazine proved it...you aren't the kind of the person to read one of them...you did it because it was a normal thing to do and also you missed one fact...' He thought to himself as he waited for someone to answer the door. He heard footsteps and then smiled. "You forgot to mention the fact I kept a listening device in your room...I hid it in the door in a small gap in the lock...no one would find it without destroying the door and the lock itself...Light Yagami-san...Kira...hello." He said happily to himself.

Light Yagami couldn't move now. His hand holding the front door as it slowly opened. What...did...he...say? "L..." He muttered. He couldn't hide now. If it was true that is. "But doesn't that mean you also had to destroy my lock to get it in?" He asked with a smirk. The teenager wondered what L would have to say to that. He doubted he would come up with anything good. He remembered everything about his room and he knew nothing was different. "L...why are you visiting me?" He then asked letting L inside as he went into the living room to make some tea for him and some coffee for himself.

L just smiled at him. "The door handle...on the bottom right hand side once had a small stain left by chewing gum...it had a layer of cleaning solution on it to show the stain couldn't be removed...I had the lock removed and fitted with another one also putting a chewing gum stain on it and even the same cleaning solution...it's easy." He said happily. "It was a ten minute job with the right pair of hands so you wouldn't have noticed...also when I had to remove my cameras I was able to change the lock however I needed like putting the secret one inside it..." He told Light before he walked in and then grabbed his tea pouring a lot of suger before drinking it.

A cup fell to the floor smashing it and Light quickly bent down to pick up the pieces. "Gomen." He said quietly frowning as he didn't look at Ryuuzaki. How the fuck could he do that?! He was completely pissed off before he put the pieces in a bin nearby and got another cup putting coffee in it and then sat down in front of L staring at him. "That sounds like that would do it...though I'm not Kira..." He said softly. He was now on paper thin ice and anything else could destroy his plans. He tried his best to hide the anger inside him from the ever knowing cute eyes of Ryuuzaki...wait what!? He blushed faintly looking away. "D-Damn..." He muttered. "Sorry...I've been having trouble sleeping." He said trying to make a quick excuse.

L just smiled and stared at him constantly. "Just say it...you are Kira...though right now I should arrest you because of it...I can not...for I need Kira's help..." He frowned and bit his thumb. "It disgusts me to even say it..." He said angerily.

Light stood up and bowed a little. "Sorry but my family will be back soon so could you kindly leave?" He asked.

L nodded smiling once more. "Think carefully...your answer must be correct." He then said before he walked out of the house an headed back to the Inventigation HQ, though as he walked towards it he turned his head to a small Television in a small cafe. The person on the tv said: Terrible news here at the local mall...I am afraid we have a real armed bomb...and for some reason to disable it we have to answer a question...no one is brave enough to try as it says the bomb will explode with any wrong answer and what's worse we only have one hour left before it goes off.

L's eyes widened and he ran back to HQ already grabbing his phone from his pocket and calling Watari. "Watari...get me photos of the bomb and meet me back at HQ..." He said sprinting back.

The whole investigation group had also heard the news and ran back all exept Matsuda since no one could reach him at the moment.

Light turned on the tv needing to calm himself. He watched the news and heard of the bomb. His fists clenched as he saw the question. "That son of a bitch..." He muttered.

The bomb's question was: WHO IS KIRA? Y/N?

Gomen everyone T.T I have been on holiday and I had to re-watch Death Note to get my ideas back up. Sorry it's so small but it was the best I could do so I hope you guys forgive me.


End file.
